


come through ('cause I just want to be with you)

by zsunsetz



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Fluff, Forbidden Love, M/M, Slow Burn, i forgot how to tag oops, otherwise known as: the one where i insert all my favourite tropes in one fic, there might be pj/chris as well but shh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsunsetz/pseuds/zsunsetz
Summary: Dan is a half-angel half-demon whose parents sent him to earth to try and live a normal life when he turned 18. In doing this, he lost any power he had, if proven he could live among them normally. The only rule? He couldn't fall in love with a mortal. Fast forward 5 years later, just before his 23rd birthday, when things go downhill once he meets a barista in a coffee shop who he befriends and falls for.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Phandom Reverse Bang 2020





	1. reflections still look the same to me (as before i went under)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so glad to finally post this! This fic was written for the Phandom Reverse Bang, and one of my first two chaptered fics I'm posting. 
> 
> Before you read this fic, I would like to thank the two awesome people in my team. Firstly, I send my love to my artist, Alex (@flymetomanchester), who was absolutely amazing and supportive, and made [this awesome prompt](https://flymetomanchester.tumblr.com/post/623942570545905668/my-second-art-piece-for-the-phandomreversebang-i) which inspired me so so much! I can only dream to create moodboards that awesome. Secondly, my beta, Ky (@enby-lego-dinosaur), was simple fantastic, editing my muddled words and editing my fic so nicely! I honestly couldn't have done this without your help. Thank you so much!
> 
> I will be updating this fic every 10 days, so let's see how quickly I mess up the schedule! Thank you for reading this, and I hope you enjoy my (very short) first chapter of "come through ('cause I just want to be with you)". 
> 
> Song of the chapter: [Never Let me Go - Florence + The Machine](https://open.spotify.com/track/6cC9RY7MoUx5z3aHjDTNI6?si=KGUnR8ajRrKTRePiE4q0Ig>)

“Sir? Sir!”

Dan blinked, and looked up towards the ceiling. “God?”

God laughed awkwardly. “My name’s Pete, actually. I’m a library assistant. The library’s closing in five minutes.”

Dan flushed pink. “Sorry, Pete. I’ll, uh. Ready my things.”

“Thanks.” Pete said, walking away. “I like your bag, by the way.”

Dan glanced at his special edition Final Fantasy 7 tote bag and smiled at the library assistant. “Thanks.”

He softly groaned as he sat upright, the bones in his back cracking as he straightened his body. He had no idea how humans could stand such a fucked-up body for their entire life. Rubbing his eyes, he quickly shoved everything in his bag and headed to the library exit.

He nodded at the blonde library assistant before leaving the library. “Thanks, Pete.”

“No problem,” he replied, a smile playing on his lips. “See you around.”

“See you around,” Dan replied, even though he probably wouldn’t see him around. He could already see Chris crucifying him for not getting Pete’s number. 

Dan turned back around. “Have a good evening.”

Before he could hear Pete’s reply, he wrapped his scarf around his neck and plunged himself into the dark atmosphere of the English night.

* * *

It’s been four years since he found out he was going to be sent down to Earth for the safety of himself and his family.

Four years ago, he was in heaven walking on sidewalks of gold, not really giving a shit about God. Now, he lived in a tiny flat in England, praying every day for his landlord to not kick him out. He couldn’t say if that was for better or for worse. When he left, he thought that he would miss his home but after four years, he’s more glad than upset that he left that place for good.

Dan chucked his keys on the counter and swung his tote bag over his slowly-breaking butt chair. He sighed loudly as the landline rang from his kitchen.

“Dan Howell speaking,” he said in a flat voice, grabbing his two-minute noodles from the cupboard.

“Dan,” a gruff voice said, and Dan immediately placed his noodles down on the counter.

“Oh,” Dan said. “Dad. Hi.”

He wasn’t the only one thinking about what had happened four years prior, apparently. Well, it was either that, or Dan had somehow fucked up. 

“Just wanted to check in. How are you doing?”

“Good. I was just studying for my philosophy test next week in the library.” Dan said.

“Good. That’s good.” 

There was a brief silence as Dan waited for his Dad to say something.

“Look, is there a reason to why you’re calling or-”

“PJ wants to talk to you. His phone went out of charge.”

Dan breathed a sigh of relief. That made more a lot more sense than the two options he was envisioning.

“Oh, okay, cool. Uh, see you, Dad.”

“See you, son,” Dad replied awkwardly, as he passed the phone to PJ.

PJ cleared his throat dramatically. “So I was thinking.” 

Dan rolled his eyes and smirked. “What a miracle.”

“The more effort you put into how well you dress, the more people want to see you without all your clothes. So, we should all just walk around naked.” PJ concluded.

Dan blinked. “That’s what you wanted to use my dad’s phone to tell me?”

“Pretty much.” PJ said.

Dan sighed. 

“You know, before, I never really understood why people on Earth were so confused and scared of angels.” Dan nodded. “I get it now.”

PJ laughed. “How are you?”

“Yeah, okay. You?”

“Same old, same old. Heavenly, you know?”

Dan rolled his eyes. “You know, in twelve days it will have been four years since I was sent down to Earth.”

“Wow,” PJ replied. “Seems like yesterday.”

“I know, right? Dude, I gotta eat dinner. Call me tomorrow. And please don’t use my dad’s phone.”

PJ snickered. “Yeah, I’ll try, Mr Howell.”

“Shut up.”

“I can’t believe your name is Daniel Howell. Of all the Earth surnames you could have had, and you got stuck with Howell? What does that even mean, howell-ing to the moon?”

“I wish.” Dan sighed. “It’s named after a mound in Lincolnshire.”

“Oh my god. Dan Mound? I’m so calling you that from now on.”

Dan huffed. “I-”

“Goodbye, Daniel Mound. Good talk.”

“No, wait-” Dan began, but was interrupted by the beeping of a hung up call.

It was a funny image. An angel, hanging up a call. It was funny to imagine angels the way humans envisioned them, armed with a cell phone and a sharp sense of humour.

Dan sadly watched as the noodles slowly boiled, and watched the television thinking about all the things he should be doing. He jumped in the freezing cold shower and made a mental note to ask Chris whether he could shower at his place.

When he finally collapsed in his bed, he was somehow exhausted.

“Good night,” he said quietly to no one in particular, and shut his eyes to drift into a troubled sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [reblog on tumblr!](https://under-the-blue-sun.tumblr.com/post/625048026948550656/come-through-cause-i-just-want-to-be-with-you)


	2. how could something so fair (be so cruel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan glanced at Chris’ notes. “Anything important?”
> 
> “It’s a philosophy class. Nothing is important, Dan,” Chris said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this is late but in my defense i'm gay and i can't count
> 
> i hope you enjoy this chapter!!
> 
> song of the chapter: [black sun - death cab by cutie](https://open.spotify.com/track/59FC22eN2Syt9bbv2d6393?si=WZ8JlD6wRbSPhAKIAwF7Ww)

_ Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Dan groaned, slamming the button on his alarm to stop the blaring noise. His bleary eyes squinted at the clock.

“11. That’s okay,” he muttered, hiding under his blankets to stop the persistent pain in his stomach, as if his body was reminding him he should be somewhere.

He suddenly rose from the covers.

“10. Lecture. Fuck.”

He leapt up, clearing his blurry thoughts from his mind, and ran to the bathroom, shoving a bottle of Listerine down his throat. Choking with disgust, he grabbed the first clothes on the floor to throw on, and sprinted out the door, black Muse tote bag stumbling out of his careless hands. Barely catching his breath, he staggered into the lecture room one hour and forty-five minutes late, seemingly unnoticed. He slipped into the back seat, laying out his notebook, pencil case and laptop.

“Rough morning, huh?” Chris whispered.

“It was actually a very good morning, until I woke up and realised I was one hour late for the lecture,” Dan whispered back.

Chris sniggered. “I’ll bet.”

Chris was one of the very few humans who Dan could talk to without seeming like a fool, mostly because Chris was very rather odd himself. Most people in his philosophy class were aesthetic, intelligent and very pretentious, but Chris made sure he was never two of those things at once. He was the person who introduced him to most of the human things he likes now, and has unknowingly helped Dan slip into human society very well.

Dan glanced at Chris’ notes. “Anything important?”

“It’s a philosophy class. Nothing is important, Dan,” Chris said. “I’ll give you the notes after, asshole.”

“Rude. Exam’s on Monday, right?” Dan said.

“Yeah, and the hand-in essay’s due before 12pm Wednesday.”

Dan sighed. “Well, fuck. I better listen.”

Chris wriggled closer to Dan, assuming his tea-spilling posture. “Have you-”

“Shut up!” Dan hissed. 

Chris rolled his eyes, slouching back into the chair, and resumed his note-taking for the last fifteen minutes of class before they were dismissed. 

“Oh, hurry up. I have something to show you,” Chris said.

“I haven’t had my morning coffee yet, please cut me some slack.” Dan yawned, slowly placing his items in his tote bag.

“That’s what I was going to show you,” Chris replied. “Hurry up!”

Dan finally finished putting his stationery away, and shoved his pencil in his pocket approximately five minutes later, after around one hundred carefully-crafted insults from Chris. “I’m done, what do you want to show me?”

“I have found the best coffee shop in the entirety of London,” Chris announced, heading out of the lecture room. Dan raised his eyebrows.

“I highly doubt that,” Dan said.

“Okay, maybe it’s not the best. But the baristas?” Chris blew a kiss into the air.

Dan shook his head, disappointed. “Chris, what did I say about objectifying people?”

“Please, come. It’s called ‘Never Gonna Give Brew Up’,” Chris said, looking at Dan expectantly. Dan stared back, expressionless.

“You know, like Never Gonna Give You Up?” Chris hinted.

“Yes, I understand the joke. You keep sending me links to the music video.”

Chris laughed. “Wait, you actually click on them?”

Dan scoffed. “Of course not. I memorized the several URLs you’ve sent so I recognise it straight away. I also tend to distrust every link you send.”

“As you should. Anyway, I am begging you to come. There’s one especially cute boy who I know works today, and I also know he’s very single. His name is Jack, and he is absolutely adorable.”

Dan continued walking, making no response. 

“Dan. You’re single, sad, very gay and very lonely. Just ask him out, go on a date, see how it is,” Chris begged.

Dan snorted. “Like your love life is perfect.”

“Hey, I may not have a long-term partner, but at least I’m going on dates and meeting up with people. In all the four years I’ve known you, I’ve never seen you go on a single date unprompted.”

Dan shrugged. “Haven’t found the right guy.”

“Come on. Just come to the coffee shop, at least,” Chris pleaded.

“Fine,” Dan said, deciding to humour Chris. “I’ll meet the barista.”

\---

Jack the barista was, in fact, very hot, just like Chris stated. They were definitely not the first people to notice that. There was a whole clump of people in the cafe hovering around him, eager for him to give them a chance, or a glance. It was ridiculous.

“This is ridiculous,” Dan muttered, turning to leave. “I’m going to get out of here.”

Chris grabbed his arm. “I’m not letting you leave, Howell.”

Dan groaned as Chris pushed him back in the line and started ordering the food.

“I didn’t come here to ogle at the resident hoe,” Dan whispered violently in his ear. “I am leaving.”

“What did you just call me?”

Dan froze, and looked to the unfamiliar voice that came from in front of him. 

“Resident hoe. Don’t take it personally. I’m sure you’re a lovely person, I’m just lashing out and name-calling because my friend here is trying to set me up with you. I apologise.”

Jack smirked in amusement. “At least let the resident hoe get you some coffee. You look like you haven’t slept in years.”

“Probably because I haven’t,” Dan admitted. “And not in a sexy way.”

Jack snorted, and handed Dan a drink. “I think this coffee has the most caffeine which you can possibly stuff in a drink.” 

“Sorry for calling you the resident hoe,” Dan said, turning to go.

“Well, if you want to make a full apology, I’ll be here tonight as well,” Jack said. “Opening hours till midnight.”

Dan grinned. “I’ll think about it.”

\---

“I cannot believe you won him over by calling him a resident hoe,” Chris said, as they were leaving the cafe.

“What were you picturing?” Dan asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

Chris shrugged. “I don’t know. Not that. But hey, it worked! And you have another chance to actually talk to him tonight. You are going back there tonight, right?”

Dan clicked his tongue. “I’m thinking about it.”

“You better go,” Chris warned. “He literally invited you back to the cafe. You’re not gonna get that chance again.”

Dan glanced at his watch. “Well, I have approximately twelve whole hours to think about whether I should go back to the cafe to call Jack names, so that’s plenty of time to think. That’s philosophy, right? Thinking about stuff.”

Chris sighed. “Yeah. You should probably head to the library to revise right now.”

\---

Dan looked up helplessly at his blank word document. He had been in the library for three whole hours, yet he had written absolutely nothing. He stared at the blinding white of his screen, mind completely empty. Frankly, he was incredibly amazed at his brain for managing to not have a single thought yet also have too many thoughts. Slowly and helplessly, he began to type random things that came to his brain.

_ Are immortal people allowed to fall in love with human beings? _

Dan paused, then pressed the enter button.

_ No. _

_ why? _

_ because theyll probably find out?? that you’re a demon angel fuckin thing whatever also theyll die before u and thats like sad idk yeah _

Dan sighed. A+ essay right there. 

The thing is, he kind of really wanted to go on that date with Jack. He seemed like a nice guy. It would be kind of fun. Besides, it would really shut Chris up and he wouldn’t pester him for a few months. 

It wasn’t like he was going to marry Jack, after all. Like, he was pretty much the resident hoe. 

Dan sighed deeply. 

_ But if an immortal person went to a cafe with the possibility of going out with someone who was not going to be a potential future partner, would that be wrong? _

After a long pause, Dan began to type again.

_ No. _

And with that, he gave up on his essay, packed up his bags and left the library.

\---

Surprisingly, Never Gonna Give Brew Up was still open, and very brightly lit. Dan didn’t really know why he was surprised. He was told that it closed at midnight, after all. But still, he didn’t normally associate open cafes with dark evenings. He swung the door open and stepped inside with a wide grin.

“Hey J-” Dan paused. “You’re not Jack.”

The barista at the counter looked up from his screen with a smirk. “Astute observation.”

Dan stepped carefully in the cafe, closing the door behind him to make sure it didn’t slam. The barista was watching him carefully, smirk still planted on his irritatingly handsome face. Dan was seriously beginning to think the only qualification for applying to this cafe was to be good-looking.

“Well. This is awkward,” Dan said.

The barista shrugged. “For you, maybe. For me, this is rather entertaining. Tell me, what service were you wanting from Jack? I’m guessing it’s not coffee.”

Dan snorted. “Well, it’s a long story.”

“Is it?” the barista said, raising an eyebrow.

Dan thought over it. “Not really. I called him the resident hoe and I came here to apologise slash ask him out. That’s pretty much it.”

“I’m sorry for cockblocking you. I’ll give you free coffee to make up for it,” the barista offered.

“Thanks, I could use that actually. I have an exam I haven’t studied for and a hand-in essay I haven’t begun coming up in the next few days, so I’m guessing I’m not going to be getting a lot of sleep for a while.” Dan said.

“You already look like you haven’t gotten a lot of sleep in a while,” the barista pointed out.

Dan chuckled joylessly. “Thanks, everyone says that to me when I meet them.”

“I mean, I also haven’t been getting a lot of sleep. And no offense to your Jack, but it’s kind of because of him.” 

“Oh yeah? Give me the tea,” Dan said. Then he frowned. “Or the coffee. I don’t know whether you do make tea here.”

“I’ll give you the tea and the coffee,” the barista joked, grabbing a cup to start making Dan’s drink. “It’s not really that interesting tea, though. I just have to keep on doing Jack’s shifts because he always says he’s busy last minute. He’s such an asshole. Probably did you a favour with the cockblock, mate.”

“Damn. Thanks for that, I guess,” Dan said, and the barista laughed, giving Dan an odd warm fuzzy feeling inside. Before he could fully process what that was, the barista handed him the drink.

“Here,” he said, and Dan took a sip, pleasantly surprised.

“I have to say, this is a lot better than the one Jack gave me,” Dan commented.

“Of course it is. Jack’s shit at making coffee,” the barista said.

Dan laughed. “Yeah, it was kind of nasty.”

“You should probably get to that essay soon, though,” the barista said, and Dan suddenly realised he may have overstayed his welcome. He cleared his throat.

“Yeah, probably should. Thanks for the free coffee,” Dan said.

The barista smiled. “Yeah, it was no problem.”

“I didn’t catch your name, by the way.” 

“Phil. And you are?”

“Dan.”

“Dan,” Phil said, like he was trying the name out for the first time. “Nice to meet you, Dan.”

“Nice to meet you too, Phil,” Dan said, and left happier than he’d felt in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [reblog on tumblr!](https://under-the-blue-sun.tumblr.com/post/626239525834915840/come-through-cause-i-just-want-to-be-with-you)


	3. he fears to never love another (and leave his heart forever with his smile)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So you’re saying 23 is the age when you officially become an elder?” 
> 
> Dan nodded. “I’m applying for my pension today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pester me in the replies to write more
> 
> song of the chapter: song of the chapter: [habibi - tamino](https://open.spotify.com/track/5juBKIr7vbfAUgFpa34DuO?si=XrWqksOtTU--BFzlCQQGbA)

Dan had never understood the state of euphoria. He remembered learning what it meant for the first time, and thinking about how to be in a pure state of joy and happiness, but Dan couldn’t imagine getting by without some sort of storm cloud hanging over his head. Euphoria seemed to be an impossible concept - an idea created by humans as a goal to reach instead of an actual state of being.

But yet, here Dan was, absolutely drunk on yellow sunshine happiness, sensation spilling over in his oddly bright words and suspiciously optimistic attitude. He felt like he was floating on a cloud of tranquility, in a permanent state of excitement and relaxation.

“Okay, cut the bullshit,” Chris said, the minute they got out of the lecture. “You were on time to the lecture, actively participating, and smiling even more than when I got Muse tickets for your birthday. How was last night?”

“What do you mean?” Dan said innocently, attempting to push down another grin from forming when thinking about last night, and immediately trying to hide his red flush.

Chris rolled his eyes. “You better thank me for setting you up with that Jack, you know.”

“I didn’t meet up with Jack last night! I didn’t even go to the cafe!” Dan said.

Chris gave him a look.

“Okay, I did go to the cafe,” Dan relented. “But I didn’t meet up with Jack. That’s the truth.”

“Oh yeah?” Chris said, smirking slightly. 

“Yeah,” Dan said.

After a long silence, Chris sighed heavily. “So you’re not telling me who?”

“It’s a barista.” Dan said. “That’s all I’m saying.”

Chris gave him another look. 

“His name is Phil,” Dan said. “And he’s really nice, and great at making coffee.”

Chris raised his eyebrow. “Is that, like, a euphemism for something, or-”

“It is not a euphemism for anything” Dan replied, rolling his eyes. “He’s literally good at making coffee. Like I said, he is a barista.”

“Whatever you say,” Chris said with a wide grin. “You’re taking me to meet him, though, right?”

“No,” Dan said immediately.

Chris groaned. “Why? You’re such a killjoy.”

Dan opened his mouth and closed it again.

“Firstly, you have no idea how close I was to making a My Chemical Romance joke. Secondly, still no. No way. We’re barely even friends now, but you’re going to make it weird, and ruin a good friendship.” Dan said.

“I won’t!” Chris protested. “I promise. No innuendos, no euphemisms, no implications. I just want to meet your good friend Phil and drink his coffee. In a completely, non-sexy, non-cockblocking way.”

Dan sighed. “Do you understand the level of trust I don’t have with you? There is no way in hell I’m taking you to meet him.”

“I’ll write your essay,” Chris offered. 

“Deal,” Dan replied instantly, and they headed to Never Gonna Give Brew Up.

* * *

As normal, Never Gonna Give Brew Up was brightly lit and filled with customers who weren’t exactly there for the quality of the coffee.

“Is it that one?” Chris asked.

“No! For the final time, stop theorising. I don’t think he’s here,” Dan hissed back.

“Dan!”

Dan looked at the front, where he saw a lanky blonde boy hurriedly taking off his apron.

“Hey Jack,” Dan said, walking to the front, ignoring Chris’ whispers of implication. “You alright?”

“Nah, I’m good. Sorry I wasn’t there last night, I was busy with my swimming.”

_ “That’s what you call sex?”  _ was on Dan’s lips, but he smiled politely instead. 

“It’s fine. Sorry again for calling you the resident hoe,” Dan said.

“No problems. Look, I don’t have much time to catch up, but uh, have a good day. You can ask for my colleague to give you free coffee” Jack said as he quickly headed out, leaving Dan looking at him from the cafe and Chris shaking his head.

“I very much doubt it was swimming he was doing,” said a familiar voice from behind.

Dan snorted, looking at Phil. “I was thinking the same thing.”

Phil turned to look at Chris. “Hi, I’m Jack’s shift and Dan’s cockblock, Phil.”

“I’ve heard. Dan has said  _ so  _ much about you,” Chris said with a sly smile.

“I literally only mentioned Phil once after you interrogated me about it,” Dan said.

“Same difference,” Chris replied. 

“Did you end up getting that essay done?” Phil asked.

Dan sighed dramatically. “Alas, I have done absolutely nothing. Chris is doing it for me though, so I’ll be alright. I just need to study for my sit-in exam, I guess.”

“I hated those, my god. I did an English degree in Language and Linguistics, and it was the worst. I’m so glad I’m done with that. I wouldn’t trade places with me three years ago for anything,” Phil said.

“Three years ago? How old are you?” Dan asked.

Phil laughed. “I’m only 25.”

Dan shook his head. “Okay, old man.”

“How about you? You’re not exactly an 18-year-old.”

“What are you talking about? I look just like I did five years ago,” Dan said.

“So you’re 23.” 

“Almost. I am still a youthful 22-year-old.”

“So you’re saying 23 is the age when you officially become an elder?” 

Dan nodded. “I’m applying for my pension today.”

Phil snorted, and grabbed a coffee cup to make Dan and Chris’ coffee. “What was your order again?”

“I’ll have iced coffee,” Chris said, breaking his silent watch of Dan and Phil.

“And I’ll have black coffee,” Dan said.

Phil shook his head, disappointed. “So boring.”

“It’s your job to make it, not to comment on it,” Dan retorted.

“I’m allowed to have opinions on my orders,” Phil protested. “Boring is better than extra, though. For about a month, this girl from America would come in and order four-pump sugar-free half-caff venti ristretto iced cinnamon dolce soy skim latte every day.”

“Jesus Christ. Does that even taste good?” Dan asked.

Phil shrugged. “I don’t even want to know. The order is burnt into my brain. I really don’t want to taste it.”

“I’m tempted to order that now just to taste it,” Dan teased.

“Don’t even joke. I will grind you in this coffee bean machine with the latte,” Phil threatened.

“I’ll order it on my birthday,” Dan said.

“When’s your birthday, anyway?” Phil asked while pouring the coffee in the cup.

“11th of June,” Dan recited.

“That’s in 10 days. I better get ready.” 

“To get the right ingredients?”

“No, to get a human-sized coffee machine to put you in.”

“Kinky,” Dan said before he could stop it from leaving his mouth, and he and Phil make eye contact before bursting into laughter.

“I really don’t want to know,” Phil said. “Here’s your coffee.”

“Thanks,” Dan said, taking his black coffee. “Dark and black like my soul.”

“You wish,” Phil said, passing the iced latte to Chris.

“How much is that again?” Dan asked, taking his wallet out.

“No need to pay,” Phil said. “On the house. Jack’s favour, remember?”

“Oh yeah,” Dan said. “I forgot about that.”

“Me too, to be honest,” Phil confessed, looking directly at Dan, who turned away just as Phil was about to open his mouth.

“I best be going,” Dan quickly said. “I’ll see you around!”

“Yeah, see you,” Phil said, and then added; “Wait, can I have your number?”

Dan blinked. “Sorry?” 

“If you’re not comfortable with it, that’s okay, I was just wondering,” Phil said, running his hand through his dark brown quiff.

“No, it’s cool!” Dan said. “Wait.”

Dan quickly grabbed the sharpie and the closest cup on the shelf, writing his number messily on the light brown cup.

“You couldn’t have just told me, you know,” Phil pointed out.

“Shut up, I want to live my coffee shop AU dreams,” Dan said, writing a smiley face on the cup. 

“Your what?” Phil asked, confused. Dan handed him the cup with a grin.

“Here. Text me,” Dan said, sprinting out of the shop to join Chris.

“Dude,” Chris said, nudging Dan as soon as they got out of Phil’s eyeshot.

“What?”

“ _ Dude. _ ” 

“What?”

“You’ve got to ask him out.” 

“No! We’ve literally only just met, and we’re only friends,” Dan said.

“You’re also both extremely into each other. I’ve never seen you talk to someone else either than me that much, and I have definitely never seen you flirt with someone that much. And your eye contact at the end? Absolutely homoerotic. Not to mention he literally asked for your number? You’ve got to ask him out,” Chris argued.

“Look,” Dan said, exasperated. “We have only just met. I don’t even know of he’s gay. If I want to even consider asking him out, I need to get to know him first.”

“But that’s the point of dating!” Chris said. “To get to know them during the dates!”

“Really? Is that why you’ve never had a significant other for more than three months?” Dan replied sharply.

Chris huffed. “I know you’re angry, and that you didn’t mean that, but there is no reason to get mad at me. I only want the best for you.”

“I’m not asking him out.”

Chris sighed. “I’ll send you the essay later.”

“Okay,” Dan said, already walking away.

It was the easiest thing. Rule number one of being a demon-angel on Earth - don’t fall in love with anyone. No matter what.

He couldn’t fall in love. He knew that. And no man could change that.

But as he closed his eyes that evening, all he could see was Phil.


End file.
